1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a package-on-package type semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser marking process for making an alignment mark on a semiconductor package is generally performed on a mold layer covering a semiconductor chip. The use of the laser may lead to damage of the semiconductor chip. Such damage of the semiconductor chip can be prevented by lowering an intensity of a laser beam in the laser marking process, but this approach may lead to reduced visibility of the mark and a yield reduction in a package stacking process.